


If You Will Soothe My Worried Looks

by baddestbitchcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Drinks Sleepy Time Tea, Dean Winchester Gets Serenaded Because He Deserves It, Destiel Wedding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of smut, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Wedding, as a treat, cas sings to dean, dean and cas are getting married!!!, deancas wedding, hey baby what that mouth do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddestbitchcas/pseuds/baddestbitchcas
Summary: 'twas the week before V-day, when all through the TwitterNot a creature was stirring, except for the hellersTumblr began churning out content with care,A Valentine's wedding!What greatness we could share;Here Dean and Cas are nestled snug in their bed,Tomorrow's the day they will finally be wed!Dean has nerves, public emotions aren't his thingCas wants to help,Maybe he'll sing!(The night before their wedding, Dean can't sleep. Cas thinks of ways to help him relax.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	If You Will Soothe My Worried Looks

**Author's Note:**

> asdhfjhkds I had so much fun writing this one, enjoy! :')
> 
> Title is from [You and I](https://open.spotify.com/track/7aohwSiTDju51QmC54AUba?si=8318962b319b480f)
> 
> Songs used (in case you want to listen along):
> 
> [Hey Jude](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eT2CjXwFXNx6oY5ydvzKU?si=640eed03d33b462b)  
> [First Day Of My Life](https://open.spotify.com/track/5OiaAaIMYlCZONyDBxqk4G?si=7f34e61f94384e47)  
> [Thank You](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ZkhFcoS3apzze9w2yI9NO?si=105a51e76f264b81)

With a grunt, Dean rolled over to the other side of the bed- the side where the angel lay, legs lazily intertwined with his. Cas looked at him and smiled softly, taking the opportunity to pull him deeper into his arms. He planted a kiss on the top of the hunter’s head before whispering, 

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel’s torso and let the warmth sink into his bones. He would never grow tired of this, and after tomorrow, he would officially have it forever. 

“Can’t sleep,” Dean grumbled, his voice muffled from being pressed into Cas’ chest. It was late, and although he was used to late nights, he was exhausted. They had been busy planning their last minute wedding and making sure everything was ready for the following day, and he had been hoping to get a good night’s sleep. His brain, however, seemed to have different ideas, and thoughts and nerves whipped around his mind at an alarming pace. 

“You’re not tired?” Cas asked, “We had quite the busy day today, I’m surprised.” 

“I’m exhausted,” Dean mumbled softly, “But my mind has other ideas, apparently. My head won’t shut the hell up.” The angel shifted slightly underneath the hunter. 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Although Cas spoke in a calm voice, Dean could hear the worry creeping at the edges. 

“What?” Dean’s head snapped up and they locked eyes, “Never.” He grinned before taking the opportunity to press their lips together. As he deepened their kiss Cas let out a content noise, his fears soothed by Dean’s reassurance. He tangled his fingers in the hunter’s hair as their lips moved together in synchronicity. After a few moments of bliss, Dean pulled away in need of air. A grin tugged at his lips as he dragged his hand down Cas’ chest, eliciting a shiver from the angel. 

“I think I know something that would tire me out,” Dean smirked, moving his hand lower until his fingers were teasing at Cas’ waistband. Cas inhaled sharply at the tempting thought… But they had made a decision earlier.

“Dean, I thought we agreed we weren’t going to fornicate the night before the wedding. You said it was traditional, and that we should hold off until tomorrow,” Cas bit his lower lip. As much as he wanted Dean right now, the hunter had been pretty adamant on this rule earlier. 

“Yeah, I did say that,” Dean grumbled, “You’re right I guess.” He moved to roll over to try to fall asleep again, but Cas tightened his hold on him.

“Dean,” Cas murmured, his low voice gentle. He used one hand to lightly cup Dean’s jaw, tilting his head to look at him. “If you wish to fornicate, I will happily oblige. I was merely thinking back to what you said before, about wanting to wait. I believe it is also traditional to spend the night before the wedding apart, so we are already bending the 'rules'. I will be happy with whichever you would like to do.” Dean wiggled slightly as the angel spoke, mulling over his choices. 

“I’m torn, Cas,” Dean sighed, “I really, _really_ wanna fuck, but I kinda wanna keep on tradition standing. And I am dead tired anyway. Planning a wedding is so much work!” 

“I could perform oral stimulation on you, if that is something you would like,” Cas offered, his technical terms as endearing as always. 

“Cas, babe, you really don’t have to, it’s okay,” Dean said biting his lip. 

“Dean, I want to,” Cas looked deep into the hunter’s eyes with a soft expression, “Say yes.” He leaned in and pressed gently into a kiss- slow at first, but deepening quickly. Dean let out a soft moan as he melted into Cas, their lips locked together as the kiss heightened in passion. Cas moved his hand down to lightly palm Dean through his boxers, and that was all it took. 

“Yes, definitely yes,” Dean was left panting when they finally broke apart for air. “Please, Cas.”

“Please what?” Cas asked innocently. He liked Dean to be specific, liked it when he expressed himself. Dean blushed slightly, but he was used to this; as much as he struggled with the ‘expressing himself’ part, he loved that Cas made it so easy and comfortable. 

“Please suck my dick,” Dean said breathlessly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Cas was sliding off his boxers and moving to position himself between the hunter’s legs. Dean whimpered slightly as Cas planted kisses along his inner thighs, pausing to nip and suck to create little marks as he did so. Each new feeling brought more noises of bliss from Dean, and Cas ate it up. 

“I love it when you make pretty noises for me,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s skin, worshipping him from between his legs. He raised his head slightly to admire the purple marks he had made on Dean’s thighs. “So beautiful,” he whispered, using his tongue to lightly trace the shapes. Dean continued to moan softly as Cas continued, “I love seeing you like this, Dean,” he went back to planting soft kisses, moving further up now. “So beautiful, so deliciously _mine_.”

“Yours-” Dean squeaked out, “Only yours, Cas.”

“Yes,” Cas hummed, “I suppose tomorrow makes it official,” he smiled.

“It’s always been official, babe,” Dean promised. “We never needed a wedding for that to be true.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Cas agreed, humming happily as Dean gasped at the feeling of Cas’ tongue suddenly licking up his shaft. He went to work licking and teasing Dean before finally taking the hunter into his mouth. Dean moaned and wiggled underneath him and Cas smiled internally at how easily his partner came undone. It was glorious, the things he could do to Dean. _As were the things Dean did to him_. Cas moaned at the thought, and Dean shivered from the vibrations. Cas continued bobbing his head slightly, focused on Dean’s reactions to his movements. The angel moved one hand up to hold the hunter’s hips still as they bucked wildly into his mouth. He sucked harder now, moving to take in more of Dean. Dean whimpered as he met the back of Cas’ throat, and he cried out when the angel swallowed around him. 

“Cas- _fuck_ -” he half moaned, lost in the feeling of his lover. “You feel- so- _fuck-_ good,” Dean threw his head back as he shut his eyes tight, giving himself over to the feeling of Cas’ mouth around him. The angel continued to move, sucking and bobbing harder and faster.

“Cas,” Dean whimpered out, “‘m close,” the hunter twitched and wriggled even more as he panted and moaned. Cas loosened his grip on Dean’s hips as he let him thrust into his mouth, opening his throat as much as he could and humming in delight at his fiancé’s pleasure. 

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean cried out as he came, his body spasming in delight. Cas kept moving as his lover rode out his climax, sucking and licking until Dean was shaking. As the hunter’s twitching calmed down Cas sat up, planting a soft kiss right below his belly button. He grinned at the gasping mess in front of him. 

“Feel better?” Cas asked, cocking one eyebrow. 

“Always,” Dean murmured, “Come here, angel,” he opened his arms as an invitation, which Cas immediately accepted. They lay wrapped in each other for a moment, kissing lazily. 

“Are you ready to sleep now?” Cas asked, using his thumb to delicately trace Dean’s cheekbone. 

“Uh,” Dean bit his lower lip, “Not really, actually. Somehow I’m more awake now.”

“Dean, you should really get some sleep,” Cas scolded gently, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I know, I know, and I will,” Dean grinned, “But I need to get sleepy again. Any ideas?”

“I could go to the kitchen and get you some tea, if you’d like,” Cas suggested. 

“Does tea make you sleepy?” Dean questioned.

“It has been shown to help, yes,” Cas began to shuffle so he could stand up. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of… I could return the favour you just gave me,” Dean propped himself up on his elbows and winked. That alone was enough to stir the angel, but he would resist.

“Dean, we’re supposed to be making you tired, not riling you up,” he reminded him, getting off the bed and leaning down to plant a tender kiss on Dean’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right,” Dean conceded, letting himself fall back onto the bed with a small sigh. “Hurry back,” he called after Cas with a grin. 

In the kitchen, Cas busied himself with preparing tea for Dean. He wrenched open the cupboard and searched for the box labeled 'Sleepy Time' before grabbing Dean’s favourite mug and leaning against the counter. As he waited for the water to boil he hummed along to the radio playing softly in the corner- they must have forgotten to turn it off when they went to bed. Sam walked into the kitchen right as the kettle began to whistle.

“Oh, hey Cas,” he half yawned, “I thought you two would be in bed by now, I was just getting some water before hitting the sack myself.”

“Dean can’t sleep,” Cas explained, motioning to the tea he was making. 

“Cold feet?” Sam joked. Cas paused for a moment, thinking about the sweat Dean had worked up not 5 minutes ago.

“I believe his feet are warm, but I have not asked him. Do cold feet affect your ability to sleep?” 

“No, Cas, like pre-wedding jitters. Dean can get pretty in his head sometimes.”

“You’re right, he can…” Cas bit down on his lip, his worries from earlier coming back. The wedding had come up so fast, it all still seemed too good to be true. “Do you think Dean has ‘pre-wedding jitters’?”

“I dunno, probably,” Sam yawned again. He frowned when the angel didn’t reply, then understood when he saw the worried expression on his face. “Woah, hey, Cas, I didn’t mean it like that,” he backtracked, “Dean loves you, and you guys are solid. He’s probably just nervous about talking about his feelings in front of an audience.”

“Nervous?” Cas asked. The thought had hardly occurred to him- Dean had been the one who suggested the wedding. But it made sense; Dean had a hard time being vulnerable when it was just the two of them, let alone in front of all their friends. “How can I make him un-nervous?” he questioned sheepishly. 

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Sam frowned. ‘Oh wait, here,” he plucked the small radio from it’s shelf and set it in front of Cas. “He won’t admit it, but when he gets nervous he listens to music to distract himself. Usually he goes for a drive and cranks up the radio, but it’s late and I’m sure you don’t want him driving off the night before your wedding,” he joked again, nudging Cas slightly. Cas however, was lost in thought. He grinned as a plan began to form in his mind. 

“Thank you, Sam,” he smiled, “That is a very good idea.”

“Don’t mention it,” he heard Sam call over his shoulder as Cas suddenly exited the kitchen. Mug in one hand, he set off to the room he used to stay in- before he began bunking with Dean. Once he found what he was looking for he walked back to their room, making sure to open the door quietly in case Dean had managed to fall asleep in the angel’s absence. Dean was not asleep, however, and he was sitting straight up in bed, looking more awake than ever. So much for their other evening activities putting him to sleep- they had seemed to have the opposite effect. Cas grinned as he thought of his plan. This was sure to work. 

“Took you long enough,” Dean teased, reaching out for the mug being handed to him. “Thanks, babe,” he grinned.

“Yes, I ran into Sam-” 

The angel was cut off by Dean taking a sip of his still scalding hot tea and cursing loudly. “ _Fuck!_ ” he exclaimed, slamming the mug down on his bedside table. 

“That water is extremely hot, Dean.”

“Yeah, thanks Cas,” Dean laughed.

“Are you okay?” Cas moved his free hand to ghost his fingertips over the hunter’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Dean gulped, “I’ll live,” he smiled. 

“Good. As I was saying, I ran into Sam in the kitchen, and he implied you might be nervous,” Cas said gently, his voice dropping slightly. “Is that true, Dean?” The hunter blushed and dropped his gaze, fumbling with the blanket. “Hey,” Cas tilted Dean’s chin up slightly to look at him again, “It’s okay if you are. I am not offended.” 

“‘Course I’m nervous, Cas,” Dean grinned sheepishly. “I’m not the greatest at being vulnerable, if you haven’t noticed,” he laughed quietly at himself, “and being vulnerable in front of everyone I know? That’s kind of a big deal for me.”

“I know it is, Dean,” Cas murmured with a soft smile, “And I’m honoured that you’re going through all of this for me.”

“It’s for me too, babe. I can’t wait to marry you, nerves be damned,” Dean tried to pull Cas in for a kiss, but the angle was awkward because of the object the angel still held behind his back. “Er, whatcha got there, buddy?” Dean asked, trying to sneak a peek. 

“Well, Sam also had some insight on how to help with your nervousness,” Cas began explaining as Dean raised an eyebrow. “He said that when you are nervous, you enjoy listening to music to distract yourself.”

“Oh,” Dean blinked. “Yeah, I guess he’s right. I’ve never really thought about it before to be honest,” He ran a hand through his hair as he grinned. “Worth a try I guess, did you bring a radio in here or something?”

“I believe this would fit in the ‘or something’ category,” Cas said as he pulled the visibly well-loved acoustic guitar from behind his back. Dean’s eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Cas was sitting on the edge of his bed- their bed- wearing one of Dean’s old t-shirts and a pair of sweats that left little to the imagination. His hair was tousled and messy and his endless blue eyes were staring lovingly at Dean, and as if he couldn’t get more gorgeous now he was holding a _guitar_.

“Babe, it’s a good thing we’re getting married tomorrow,” Dean gulped.

“Why?” Cas asked, tilting his head as he so often did. 

“Because you just got, like, 10 times hotter. I didn’t think that was possible,” Dean smirked, “But seriously, _way_ out of my league. For sure. It’s a good thing I’m snatching you up.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean,” Cas admitted. 

“It means, you look sexy as fuck holding a guitar and I’m a very lucky man,” Dean said with a smile that stretched ear to ear as he picked up his mug again. “Wait, when did you learn to play guitar anyway?”

“I’ve been watching humanity a long time, Dean. I picked up a few things,” Cas stated simply.

“I thought you said you couldn’t play any instruments?” Dean questioned with a smirk, taking a small sip of tea.

“No, I said I can’t play a harp. And I can’t.”

“But you can play the guitar?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” Dean couldn’t stop smiling. “So, are you going to serenade me then?”

“That was the idea, yes,” Cas smiled softly, “This was supposed to be a wedding present, but I suppose the night before works just as well.” 

“A wedding present?” Dean asked, placing the mug back down, definitely curious. Cas had been planning this for him- the angel was always so _thoughtful_. 

“Well, I remember you saying once that your mother used to sing to you, when you were young,” Cas paused as the hunter nodded his head, confirming the angel’s words. “You said it made you feel better, and it’s a happy memory for you. I thought I would learn one of the songs she used to sing to you, and maybe you would like that. I know some other songs too.” Cas blushed a little bit as Dean stayed quiet. Maybe he was overstepping. He glanced down at the guitar in his arms; maybe this had been a mistake. All of a sudden Dean’s lips were crashing into his in a swarm of passion, moving as if he needed the angel more than he needed to breathe. Cas reciprocated the intensity, reaching a hand up to thread in Dean’s hair. The hunter chuckled slightly into their kiss before pulling away.

“I thought you were going to sing for me,” he teased, and Cas noticed the glimmer of tears in his eyes. 

“You like this idea?” Cas questioned, still a bit unsure.

“Cas, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I _love_ this. I love _you_ ,” Dean sighed lovingly as he nestled himself back against his pillow and grabbed his drink. “Okay, I’m ready for my lullaby now,” he grinned as he wiggled under the blanket. Cas returned the smile and situated himself so he was sitting cross legged on the bed. He strummed the guitar absentmindedly, wondering where to begin. He wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be; it was comfortable with Dean. 

“What would you like to hear first?” Cas asked. Maybe Dean had a preference and they could start there. 

“Anything you want, Angel,” Dean stared at him fondly. 

“Alright. This is the first song I learned to play, because it is the one you told me about Mary singing to you,” Cas’ fingers strummed the first few chords as Dean watched intently. His jaw just about fell off when Cas began to sing.

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_

_Take a sad song, and make it better_

His low voice was rough and gravely, and everything Dean could need in this moment. Calm and soothing, with a rasp that completely undid the knot in his stomach. Dean loved Cas’ speaking voice, but his _singing voice_ \- there weren’t words that could describe the elated feeling the hunter felt. 

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

As Cas sang softly, Dean could feel the tension in his body disappearing completely.

_Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

Dean was definitely swooning. There was so much love in Cas’ voice.

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

He had an angel- his fiancé- in his bed, serenading him with a voice straight from heaven. Dean melted into the bed.

_And anytime you feel pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulder_

Cas smiled shyly as he locked eyes with Dean, continuing to play softly.

_For well, you know that it’s a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

Dean turned his eyes to watch his lover’s fingers as they strummed delicate melodies. Cas was beautiful, and this was amazing. Tears threatened to spill from Dean’s eyes as he sat forward, cutting Cas’ song off to kiss him. His strumming faltered and he paused as he grinned. 

“You stopped me. Do you not like this?” Cas teased. He could tell Dean was loving every second of his gift. 

“I love it, I couldn’t help myself. Sorry,” Dean smiled back. “You’re incredible, you know that? I am so lucky.” He lifted a hand to cup Cas’ face as electricity crackled between them. 

“As am I,” Cas murmured as he strummed again. “I lost my place in the song, shall I start over or would you like a new song?” 

“What else can you play?” Dean wiggled excitedly.

“Lay down, Dean,” Cas said, “This is supposed to help you relax.” 

“Okay, you’re right,” Dean set his mug to the side and laid back against his pillow, getting comfortable again. 

“Let’s see,” Cas said to himself as his fingers plucked softly at the strings. “I learned this one specifically to play for you someday.” He played the first few notes, his fingers moving intricately. “It’s...fitting,” Cas smirked slightly. “It’s called ‘First Day of My Life’.” He began to sing,

_This is the first day of my life_

_Swear I was born right in the doorway_

Cas smiled as he sang, thinking about meeting Dean.

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_

_They’re spreading blankets on the beach_

He thought of how different everything had been back then, how different he had been.

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

How true that was. Dean was the first and only person to make him truly see; he was the person who had made him open his eyes to the world. He had been changed forever upon witnessing Dean’s soul. 

_And I don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been_

_But I know where I want to go_

He thought of rescuing Dean from Hell, rebuilding his essence from scratch.

_And so I thought I’d let you know_

He thought of the barn where they met officially. He thought of sparks flying and unparalleled energy- as if the universe had known right then that their meeting was of cosmic proportions.

_Yeah these things take forever, I especially am slow_

He glanced up at Dean as he sang that line and saw the hunter was smiling too, eyes full of tears again. 

_But I realized that I need you_

_And I wondered if I could come home_

Cas shut his eyes as he thought of the times they had been without each other. Dean was the only home he had ever known. 

_I remember the time you drove all night_

_Just to meet me in the morning_

_And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you just woke up_

Cas kept his eyes shut as he sang, his low voice cracking with emotion that poured out with every strum of his hands and with every word. 

_And you said_

_This is the first day of my life_

_I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you_

The angel smirked, and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Dean had as well. He had contemplated changing the lyric, considering how many times they both had died, but he had decided to leave it. He’s glad he did, as he hears a sleepy giggle slip past Dean’s lips. 

_But now I don’t care, I could go anywhere with you_

_And I’d probably be happy_

He would follow Dean anywhere. He had spent too long without him, and now he would never let go of his hand. Wherever he went, Cas belonged there too. 

_So if you wanna be with me_

Cas thought of when he first began learning this song- before they had even gotten together and the words had been mere hopes and dreams; wishes he didn’t think would ever be fulfilled. He had practiced so many times, imagining singing the words to Dean.

_With these things there’s no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I’d rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery_

Cas would spend the rest of their lives fighting for Dean every day. He wouldn’t let anything get in the way of them, ever again. This was more than a song, it was a promise.

_Besides, maybe this time is different_

_I mean, I really think you like me_

Cas sang the last line in a low, quiet voice, and as he strummed the last chord comfortable silence filled the air. Slowly, he opened his eyes and all the air in his lungs escaped as he saw the look on Dean’s face. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he looked at the angel with pure love and adoration shining in his green eyes. 

“Cas, I-” the hunter struggled for words.

“It’s okay, Dean. I know,” he smiled as he reached out to squeeze his fiancé’s hand. Everything Dean could say was written plainly on his face, and Cas was exceptional at reading him. 

“I love you so much,” Dean whispered, his eyes still wide and full of tears. 

“I love you too,” Cas murmured back, “Meeting you truly was the ‘first day of my life’, Dean.” The angel spoke softly as he began strumming the guitar absentmindedly. Dean closed his eyes to stop his tears, and he let out a small yawn as he did. 

“Shall I play to you while you fall asleep?” Cas asked quietly.

“Yes please,” Dean grinned sleepily, “How did I get so lucky?”

“12 years of hopeless pining, if I’m remembering correctly,” Cas smirked.

“Oh yeah,” Dean smiled widely now, “I guess that’s right.”

“Sleep, my love,” Cas whispered as he began strumming the melody of one of the songs off the mixtape Dean had given him. He played quietly, focusing on the chords and watching Dean sink further into his pillow. As sleep began to pull him under, Dean thought of how every day he loved Cas more, and he didn’t think it would ever plateau. 

“I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow,” Dean mumbled, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

“And I you,” Cas murmured back as he began to sing softly.

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

He saved this song for last, because he knew it was one of Dean’s favourites. When he had heard it on the mixtape the first time it had nearly made his heart explode in longing. How many nights had he spent wondering if Dean meant the words being sung on the tape?

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me_

This was the song they had chosen for their first dance as a married couple. Husbands. The thought made Cas smile as he played softly, not wanting to disturb the rest that Dean was finally succumbing to. 

_Kind woman, I give you my all_

_Kind woman, nothing more_

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain_

_Tears of loves lost in the days gone by_

They had been through so much, Cas thought as he watched Dean’s calm features. He looked so at peace.

_My love is strong_

_With you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall go until we die_

Tears pricked in his eyes as he sang, watching Dean breathe steadily. 

_My, my, my_

_An inspiration’s what you are to me_

_Inspiration, look and see_

He quieted further as the hunter seemed to slip deeper into sleep, his voice barely above a gravely whisper now.

_And so, today, my world, it smiles_

He thought about the wedding, and imagined Dean standing at their makeshift altar.

_Your hand in mine, we walk the miles_

Husbands. Cas couldn’t stop smiling as the tears kept coming.

_Thanks to you, it will be done._

_For you to me are the only one_

For so long he hadn’t allowed himself to dream of any of this. Dean had been the forbidden fruit, and now not only was he allowed to taste- he was allowed to relish, to revere. 

_Happiness, no more be sad_

_Happiness, I’m glad_

He let the melody trail off as he stilled his fingers. Following the slight reverberating echo, Cas sat the guitar down beside the bed and sang the final lines to his lover in the surrounding silence.

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be lovin’ you_

The words were half sung, half spoken in an emotional whisper. Cas laid next to his sleeping fiancé and pulled him into his arms, singing softly as he did so; the words once again a promise.

_Mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me_

His voice trailed off as Cas closed his eyes and buried his face in Dean’s hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him. In less than 24 hours they would be married. He held Dean tight as he allowed himself to think of every moment that had gotten them here, and he smiled. The last line of the song rang true in his mind as he drifted into peaceful rest beside his love.

_There will still be you and me._

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE GETTING MAAAAAARRIED!! Love to all of you, thanks for reading! Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://baddestbitchcas.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baddestbitchcas) here.
> 
> Also I almost named this fic "what that mouth do" but then I didn't adjkhfldjsfljl


End file.
